


What If...: Ant-Man and the Wasp Post-Credit Scene

by hypochondriacandatrashmouth



Category: Ant-Man - Fandom, Avengers, MCU, What If... (Series)
Genre: Endgame, what if...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22406395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypochondriacandatrashmouth/pseuds/hypochondriacandatrashmouth
Summary: What if Scott was dusted instead of Hope?
Kudos: 8





	What If...: Ant-Man and the Wasp Post-Credit Scene

“... For our new ghost friend,” Scott’s voice said over the comm link. 

“Okay,” Hope replied. She held onto the switch that would pull Scott back out of the Quantum Tunnel tightly. “Pulling you in in five… four… three–”

She froze. Her parents– “Mom? Dad?” They were gone. Where they had been standing were two piles of ash. “Mom! Dad!”

“Hank? Hope! Janet?” Scott’s voice came through the speaker. “What’s happening? My- My hands! Hope?!”

The woman turned on the comm and spoke quickly. “Scott! Mom and Dad! They’re– Scott? Scott what’s going on?”

All she heard in response was static. “Scott? Scott!” 

She set to work, pushing buttons, recalibrating the system, and flipped the switch.

The tunnel in the back of the van whirred and all that came out was a small cluster of ash. 

She choked on a sob. What happened? Why did it happen? And how had it happened? She just got her family back together… And she was alone again, like those thirty years when she shut out her father after mom went missing.

And her boyfriend was gone, too. 

Wait- Cassie! Is Cassie okay? Is she gone too? 

The woman fumbled for her phone and quickly dialled Maggie and Paxton’s home number. “Pick up pick up pick up,” she muttered.

“Hello?” came a small, scared voice from the other end.

“Cassie?! Cassie, it’s Hope! Are you okay? Is your–”

“Mommy and Paxton are gone…”

Hope’s heart dropped. “Cassie, I’m on my way! Stay put!”

Cassie’s whole family was gone too. 

Why did this happen? Hope was going to make it her mission to find out and reverse it.


End file.
